


Team meeting

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: Ray calls a team meeting to discuss relationships amongst the group. Post Prague with Will & Frankie together and ignoring the Standish/Ollerman scene. Follows my previous story Taking a chance on fate.





	Team meeting

After everyone returned from Prague and Ray had recuperated he messaged the team to meet at the Dead Drop.

Once they were all assembled Ray started “So you all know by now Susan and I were engaged in a sexual relationship before this last mission”

“Gross” Frankie and Will said simultaneously and smiled triumphantly at their synchronized timing.

Susan cut her eyes at them, giving them a death glare.

“Sorry, natural instinct. Go on" Will said.

“Anyway as it turns out me almost dying violently caused Susan to acknowledge that she has actual feelings for me” Ray explained. 

“Gross" Standish said. Everyone looked at him. 

“Oh are we not doing that any more?” He asked.

“The point is we are together now and we wanted to open it up to the team to see if anyone has any problems with us being together. We don't want to cause any problems within the team, we are a family and we have to trust each other implicitly in this job” Susan said.

“Historically relationships between team members haven't worked out so well. I mean Standishes girlfriend killed Will's girlfriend and tried to frame all of us and get us executed by the Russian government. It was messy” he said making a disapproving face.

“Super fun bringing up dead girlfriends” Will added.

“Right?” Standish chimed in.

“Dude your girlfriend killed my girlfriend” Will said.

“But then I shot her for that” Standish argued. Will nodded in acceptance “Thanks for that by the way" 

“I got you man" Standish said. “Speaking of which what about you breaking my man Will's trust and heart by sleeping with his fiancee behind his back?” Standish asked Ray.

“We're getting off track , We're talking about relationships between team members and Gigi wasn't on the team. Besides Will forgave me for the whole Gigi thing when he thought I was going to die. So I guess in hindsight this whole near death experience really helped me out relationship wise” he said putting one arm around Susan and one around Will. Will immediately stepped out from under his arm.

“Really Susan?” Frankie asked unable to believe her brilliant, beautiful, bad ass friend was attracted to this imbecile.

“I don't have a problem with it as long as you keep it professional while we are working. I’m obviously only talking to you Ray, I know Sus can handle it" Will said.

“Thank you Will" Susan said. Ray nodded at him in appreciation. Ray knew he needed the team's approval because Susan’s dedication to the team outweighed any dedication she had to her personal life and he truly cared deeply for her.

“Ofcourse Will is going to be on board. He and Frankie are on a collision course to get their freak on, the sexual tension is thick up in here” Standish said.

“Actually Will and I started sleeping together in Prague and it's the best sex I've ever had” Frankie said running her hands over Will's chest while he stared at her questioningly.

Everyone broke into laughter except Will. 

He threw his hands up “What like it's so hard to believe that Frankie and I could be having incredible sex?” He asked.

They laughed again.

“Okay” Will said annoyed.

“No offense Will, I am sure Frankie has incredible sex but you man, nah" Jai said

“Ewwww don't picture me having sex, that's so creepy” Frankie said swatting him on the arm.

“What are you complaining about? Atleast they are picturing you in a positive way” Will complained. 

“You know what screw you guys. You always give me shit about being a nice guy well guess what I like being a nice guy. No, I don't have meaningless hookups with random women. I've never had sex with anyone I didn't care about and I don't want to. That’s who I am” he said storming off to the back room of the bar.

“Well I think we can all agree that this is Frankie’s fault” Ray said trying to lighten the mood.

Frankie glared at him. Ray stepped behind Susan as a barrier.

“I’ll go talk to him” Susan said and went after him.

“Hey" Susan said gently.

“Hey Sus, I’m sorry I know this was supposed to be about you and Ray and I turned it into the Will show"

“Well it’s popular no one could look away” she teased which caused him to smile.

“So it finally happened huh?” She said knowingly.

“What?” He asked, not following.

“You and Frankie got together” she said excitedly.

“No, Frankie was just screwing around because of what Standish said” he explained.

“Really you're gonna try to hold out on me?” She said. “I could tell something had changed the second you two walked in but once she said what she said it was obvious from both your body language that it is true” she said.

Will didn't try to fight it. She knew him so well and she was a trained expert at reading people so there wasn't much point trying to keep up the charade. He turned to face her “Sus, please you can't say anything. Promise me?” He pleaded.

“Of course I won’t say anything boo, I know how it is, I literally just went through this. I’m happy for you guys, you're good together. I told Frankie that before Prague and that you can’t fight fate, just like I couldn't"

“So that's where the fate stuff came from. I may be too good apparently, She’s way out of my league” he frowned, suddenly doubting himself.

“Will Chase, don't get all melodramatic on me now. You are the best guy I know and if you care about her like I already know you do then she is the luckiest girl in the world” she assured him.

“I agree Frankie said from behind them, having overheard the last part of their conversation.

“Frankie, hey, we were just…” Will fumbled to explain, panicked that she would freak out over Susan finding out about them.  
“Relax Will. I knew Susan would find out. She’s too good” 

“Awww thanks girlfriend” Susan said, touched by the compliment.

“But seriously don't tell anyone else, even Ray" Frankie warned. 

“Especially Ray” Will huffed. “He’s the worst at keeping secrets. I seriously don't know how he became a spy”

“Well there was that one secret he kept for what was it seven months?” Susan teased him.

Frankie’s mouth dropped in total shock. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. 

Will glared at her. “I’m sorry” she mouthed still smiling.

“Really Susan? Now you're picking on me too?” He asked feigning hurt. 

“Sorry Will you know I love you but you all were ganging up on my boo. I had to give some back” she said. “Besides if you ask me I say Ray did you a big favor” she said taking Frankie’s hand from the table and placing it on top of Will's. Frankie gave it a little squeeze.

She turned to go.

“Hey, I may not be sold on Ray but I support you and if that idiot makes you happy then I’m okay with that" Frankie told her.

“That’s the nicest thing you've ever said. Does this mean you’ll stop threatening to kill him?” Susan asked

Ehhhh baby steps" Frankie smiled.

“He is truly terrified of you” she laughed

“He really should be” Will agreed.

“Hey I’ll keep everyone else at bay if you guys want to take a minute for yourselves” she winked at them and reentered the bar.

“Will I’m sorry about what happened out there. I didn't know it would turn into a whole thing . I just thought it would be funny to tell them that and have been together knowing they wouldn't believe it only for them to find out one day it was true all along" she explained.

A huge grin spread across Will's face.

“You’re replaying what I just said aren't you?” She asked 

“It’s on permanent repeat in my brain” he said pointing to his head, still grinning.

“I instantly regretted it" she said

“Nuh uh, you like me. You just acknowledged the possibility of telling our friends at some point”

“Okay shut up now” she told him.

He held his hands up in surrender but continued to look at her with a goofy grin.

“And you said you care about me so ha!” 

“Yeah obviously I’m crazy about you but me expressing my feelings was never in question. You literally have been teasing me about my feelings since day one”.

“Can we move on please? It’s day 3 and We’re already talking about feelings. I’m dying”

“I’m wearing you down, you’ll be holding my hand in public and sleeping over in no time” he grinned at that thought.

She smiled back then cursed herself “Damnit that dumb grin gets me every time! Well I suppose a semi domesticated life might not be the worst thing ever as long as I can still kill people” she said.

“That’s the spirit” he said.

She scanned the entrance to make sure no one was coming then gave him a quick kiss.

“We should get back” he said.

As they reached the door he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall kissing her hard. He pulled away after a minute leaving her breathless. He reentered the bar as she steadied herself.

“This is gonna be fun” she said.


End file.
